Deliciously Tempting
by Sherlocked-Dawn
Summary: During a late night chase, John demands that they stop so he can get something to eat before he falls out. Sherlock is upset that they may lose the murderers trail so he does something to get back at John!


_So this is something I thought of when my best friend and I stopped at McDonalds and I thought it was the best thing ever XD_

_Anyways, enjoy!_

"Sherlock, I know that you don't need food to function like normal people, but I do. Can we please stop somewhere, hell, _anywhere_. I'm about to fall out!"

Sherlock stopped walking and spun around, almost running into John.

"John, we could lose the murderers tracks and for what? Petty human needs? Is it worth it?"

The shorter man rolled his eyes. "We've been running around London for hours, it's three-thirty in the morning! At this point I would bet that the killer is asleep! Please Sherlock, I just need to sit a moment and recuperate. There's a McDonald's over by King's Cross, only two streets away. Besides, I think that you need to sit down too, you're getting a bit manic."

"Joh-,"

"No Sherlock, _doctors orders_," John said firmly, and Sherlock huffed.

"Fine, but only for a few minutes, we can't lose his trail."

They made their way to the brightly-lit restaurant, the golden arches like a spotlight for the hungry.

As they entered, a teenage boy with a toothy grin welcomed them.

How can I help you sirs?" he asked.

John looked at the menu. Nothing looked particularly good, but he was starving so who was he to complain?

"Yes, I'd like a cheeseburger with mayo and a medium side of chips please."

The cashier entered John's order into the machine.

"Anything to drink, sir?"

"I'll just take a large water, thanks."

"And for you?" He looked at Sherlock patiently.

John was about to tell the boy that he shouldn't expect an answer for him, when Sherlock spoke up and said, "one vanilla cone, please."

John raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything as he paid the bill.

After they received their food, Sherlock found a booth in the corner of the establishment so he could still be on lookout while he waited on John.

The good doctor had just taken a bite of his overcooked burger when he looked up at Sherlock, immediately choking at the sight he saw in front of him.

Sherlock was staring intently out of the window, taking in every detail around him while he slowly licked at his ice cream cone.

His tongue worked up and down, lapping up the melting ice cream that was starting to run down over his fingers.

John had to learn how to breathe again as Sherlock took the cone in his other hand and started sucking the sticky substance off each of his digits before returning his attention to the cone.

John shifted in his seat, Sherlock still blissfully unaware that three feet away, his best friend was sporting an automatic raging hard-on.

He tried his best to eat a few chips, though half of them fell down his front as he watched the curly-headed man.

Sherlock was nearly to the cone, swirling his tongue around the ice cream, making a small peak at the top.

Some of the white stuff had gathered at the corners of his mouth and it took all of John's will power not to reach across the table and lick it up himself, then proceed to fuck his asexual roommate's brains out right there in public.

He managed to take three more bites of his now cold burger, trying to keep his eyes off of those perfect lips and that sinfully delicious tongue that, oh God, had just delved into the center of the cone, lapping up the sugary sweetness there.

John was starting to sweat and opted to take his jacket off. how long did it take someone to eat a bloody ice cream cone anyway? It was as though Sherlock was teasing him on purpose.

_ Finally_, John thought, as Sherlock bit into the crispy cone and quickly finished the treat off without many distracting actions.

Sherlock picked up a napkin and glanced over at John, who looked like he had just run a marathon.

"John, are you quite well? You've hardly eaten and you're flushed. Perhaps you've caught something?"

The doctor cleared his throat. "I'm fine, but I don't think that this burger agreed with me. I'll be alright in a few minutes."

"Good, because we have wasted too much time here." Sherlock stood up. "I'm going to visit the restroom, pray that I don't catch anything. Hopefully that'll be sufficient time to take care of... your issue?"

He bent down close to John's ear and whispered, "and if not, maybe I can help once the case is solved."

John's head snapped toward Sherlock, who had straightened up, looked at John... and winked.


End file.
